the 2nd test of man
by SilvaShadow
Summary: the test of God is over now its the Devil's turn to test man. can the piolts fend off this new threat or will mankind be lost to the darkness. and what of the new pilot who is he and what does he know know of this new test. R&R plz


1

A.N. ok so everyone is clear this takes place after the end of the series. 3rd impact never

happened. Also its kinda A.U. in some aspects. O and if you are gonna flame don't bother

reviewing. Other then that I don't care.

Disclaimer. I am only gonna say this once I don't own Eva.

Chapter 1

"speech"

(Thoughts)

'Sounds'

Hidden Nerv training ground 

A pilot sits inside of Eva unit 05. "How are you doing? asks a voice. "I'm fine would you stop

asking me that " replies the boy. In the bridge the technicians look at the boy's synch ratio. "89

and holding." says one technician "good comes a voice inform Nerv that they will receive the 5th

tomorrow." "Yes sir" replies the technician. "Can you guys let me out now? asks the boy. "Yea

yea hold on" replies the other technician. After the entry plug is released the boy climbs out.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now" says the boy as he walks off. "Personally I'm gonna be glad

when he is gone" says one of the technicians. "Yea same here" replies the other.

Nerv HQ 

Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are sitting in the briefing room when Misato walks in. "Why did you call

us here? asks Rei. "We will be receiving the 5th tomorrow" replies Misato. "Great just what we

need another pilot who is useless" says Asuka. "What do you mean another? asks Shinji. "Now

then the new pilot's name is Zero Yamato and he will be arriving tomorrow so I will be taking

two of you with me" says Misato. "Who will be going Major? asks Rei. "Hmm most likely You

and Shinji" answers Misato. "Very well Major" says Rei. "Now you two get some sleep." says

Misato. "Umm where will we be picking him up" asks Shinji. " The airport" replies MIsato

walking out of the room. Rei stands up and walks out of the room. "Rei wait up" shouts Shinji

leaving Asuka sitting in the room alone.

Airport 

Misato, Shinji, and Rei are waiting for Zero to show up. "Um Misato" says

Shinji. "Yea" replies Misato. "What dose Zero look like? asks Shinji. "No clue" says Misato.

"All I know is that he has blue eyes and brown hair" adds Misato. "I believe he is here" says

Rei. "How do you know that" asks Misato. "Because the plane just landed" states Rei. "O"

replies Misato. "I'll go look for him" says Rei. "Ok we will wait here" says Shinji. Zero walks

out of the plane and notices Rei standing there. "Excuse me miss but do you know a Mr. Shinji

Ikari? asks Zero. "Yes I do please follow me" says Rei. "Ok" replies Zero. "Umm miss" says

Zero as they are walk towards Shinji and Misato. "What? asks Rei. "What is your name? asks

Zero. "Rei Ayanami" replies Rei. "Ok" replies Zero. Zero and Rei walk up to Misato and Shinji

"I found him" says Rei. "Ok lets go" says Misato who begins to walk towards her car. "Great

just what I need a drunk driver getting me killed" says Zero as he puts on his headphones.

"Wait a second how can you tell she is drunk? asks Shinji. "I can smell the beer on her breath"

replies Zero. "O" replies Shinji. "By the way Shinji its good to finally meet you I have heard

much about you I hope we can be friends" says Zero as he gets in the car. " I think we will be

friends Zero" replies Shinji. "Zero we will be taking you to your apartment today and showing

you how to get to school from there" says Misato. "Ok" replies Zero who turns on his CD player.

"Umm Zero" says Shinji. "Yea" replies Zero. "What kind of music do you like? asks Shinji.

"Power metal mostly" says Zero. "O"says Shinji.

Zero's Apartment 

Zero, Misato, Shinji and Rei walk into Zero's apartment. "Nerv has supplied you house with

everything you will need" says Misato. "Ok I know the way to school" says Zero walking into

his room. "Now if you guys don't mind I'm tired from my flight" adds Zero. "Shinji I will see

you and Rei tomorrow I also guess I will meet the 2nd as well" says Zero before he falls asleep.

"Ok Zero cya tomorrow" says Shinji as they walk out the door.

School 

Asuka and Shinji are sitting on desks talking. "So I finally get to meet the 5th today" says Asuka

"Yea" replies Shinji. "2nd I would advise you not to make the 5th mad" says Rei as she walks in.

"And why is that Wondergirl? asks Asuka. "Because I looked at his profile he is a master of

Taijutsu" replies Rei "yea so what" "Taijutsu is hand-to hand fighting I have also read that he

has mastered using a sword" "Whatever" replies Asuka. The class begins to fill and the teacher

walks in. Hikari leads the class through the morning greeting as Zero walks in. "Class we have a

new student today" says Hikari as she walks up to Zero. "Please introduce yourself to the class"

says Hikari. "I'll pass" says Zero as he sits down next to Shinji. "Umm ok" says Hikari looking

confused. "So Shinji I see I'm in your class" says Zero. "Yea all the pilots are" replies Shinji.

"Ok says Zero as he puts his head down. "Zero wake up its almost lunch time" says Shinji.

"Good I'm getting hungry" says Zero as he sits up. The bell goes off signaling lunch time. "Well

I have something I need to take care of" says Zero as he walks off. "Strange guy Shinji" says Toji. "Yea but he is the 5th but I don't wee why he is here all the angles are dead" says Shinji.

"Umm miss" says Zero. "Yes" replies Hikari. "I would like to say that I'm sorry for being rude

to earlier" says Zero. "It is ok" says Hikari. "No it is not ok" says Zero. "I am sorry and so you

know my name is Zero Yamato" adds Zero. "Ok Zero my name is Hikari Horaki and I am the

class rep" says Hikari. "O that makes this easier" says Zero. "Makes what easier? asks Hikari

looking scared. "This" replies Zero handing Hikari a piece of paper. "What is this? asks Hikari.

"My address and Phone number" replies Zero as he walks away. "O" replies Hikari. "Hikari did

the new kid just give you his number? asks Asuka. "Yea I think he did" replies Hikari.

Zero's apartment 

Zero walk in to his home and sits down on the couch. (Hmm what am I gonna eat) wonders

Zero. 'ring ring' Zero picks up his cell phone. "Hello" says Zero. "Zero it's Misato I am coming

to pick you up you may want to see this" says Misato sound worried. "Ok" says Zero as he hangs

up the phone. (I guess its about to begin the 2nd test of man is upon us) thinks Zero as he waits

for Misato.

A.N. well there you go chapter 1 tell me what you think.


End file.
